


Knight in Shinning Armor and Helpless

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Captured, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Rescue, tourtured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma has been captured and is being tortured, but Fitz comes to the rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilsciencequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/gifts).



Jemma’s head drooped to one side as she sat tied to an old chair in the middle of a dark room. Droplets of blood covered her shirt and pants. She had experienced beatings before when she had been caught by an enemy. But none had been as horrible as this. Jemma could hardly move due to the pain that coursed through her limp body. The rough rope had been tied so tightly that I caused her cuts to bleed worse.

Jemma could hear foot steps in the hallways outside of the small room she was being kept in. There was only one light in the room that shone weakly above her head.

As she heard the squeaking of rusty door handle, Jemma fought back tears. They were not going to see her cry. They would get nothing from her no matter how hard they tried.

The door opened and a tall man with a shaved head and thick beard walked in. “Good morning Agent Simmons. Are you ready for you breakfast.”

Jemma bared her teeth and gave a shrug. How she hated him. He had been he usual abuser. “Do your worst,” she said spitting on the tall man’s white shirt.

He looked down at the shirt and then back up to her. His dark eyes seemed to burn into her flesh.

Jemma felt her body began to tremble. She knew what this man was capable of.

“Well my dear Agent Simmons you asked for it.”

His fist then collided with her face and she toppled, chair and all to the ground. Jemma grunted in pain. _Oh god._ Jemma thought as the pain in her jaw traveled down into her neck. _Oh Fitz. I’m so sorry I got caught. I’m so sorry._ She could hardly remember his light touch. Jemma wasn’t sure how long she’d been captured, but it felt like at least several months. It felt like an eternity.

“You know this would all end if you just tell us the codes to shield’s data base,” the tall man said in a raspy voice. He knelt over her growling the words like a dog would over it’s prey.

Jemma shook her head as much as she could. “No,” she spat bitterly.

“Alright then,” he said picking Jemma and the chair up so that they were up right once more. Then from his belt the man drew a long sharp knife.

He in one swift movement slipped a thin cut across her stomach. Then another cut across her shoulder, then a final one across her temple. It wasn’t until the last one that Jemma screamed. The pain was too much. “ _Fitz_ ,” she shrieked. It was the only thing on her mind now. She would never see those blue eyes again. Never feel the gentle touch of his hands. As Jemma sobbed the tears began to mingle with the blood from her head.

“Get away from my wife you bastard!”

Jemma’s eyes flew open and saw non other than her husband standing behind the tall man. Fitz brought the extinguisher he was holding down onto the tall man head, which sent him crashig down to the floor. Just for good measure Fitz hit him once more.

Then he dropped his weapon and ran to his wife. Jemma continued to sob as he did, but these tears were happy ones. “Fitz,” she gasped. “How did you find me?”

“Don’t worry about that now,” he said undoing her bindings. But once she was released from the rope Jemma’s limp body began to fall. But, Fitz’s was there to catch her. “Easy now,” Fitz said gathering her to him.

Jemma felt his gentle lips run kisses in her hair. His lips traveled to her nose and then to her lips. Oh how wonderful his arms felt wrapped around her. She could hear the trembling in his voice. She must be quite and awful sight.

“Oh Jemma what have they done to you? I am so sorry,” Jemma heard him whisper against her cheek before kissing it. He sighed and then stood holding her securely in his arms. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

Jemma smiled as she starred up at her husband. “Why is it always you?”

“What?” Fitz asked looking concerned as he hastily trotted back out into the hallway.

“You always seem to be rescuing me Fitz.”

“Jemma don’t talk right now. We can talk after you’re safe,” Fitz replied as he trotted out into the hallway.

“Thank you for always rescuing me,” Jemma beamed up at him. “I guess you could say you’re my knight in shinning armor.”

 


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma talks to Fitz in the hospital after he rescues her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for AgentsofSuperWholocked who asked for a continuation! Hope you enjoy it! This is a but more fluffy!

Jemma lay on a stretcher starring across the jet at Fitz. He had saved her. Something inside her heart had told her he would. But there was a sinking feeling she had felt before. Poor little Jemma had to be saved yet again. She had once again been helpless.

The Jet landed after several hours in the air. Fitz, Mack and Phil all helped to carry Jemma into the Hospital.

All she could do was stare up at her husband. He was almost unreal. How could he keep saving her like this? When was she going to save him?

Once the doctor had done thorough examination, she told Jemma that she would have to stay in the hospital for at least a week or more due to several broken bones and head trauma. She would physical therapy and time to heal physically and emotionally.

“Don’t worry Jemma,” Fitz said pulling up a chair beside her bed and taking her hand as the doctor left. “I’ll stay with you as much as I can.”

Jemma cringed internally. It was not that she didn’t want him there. In truth she never wanted him to leave her. She knew the road to recovery would be a hard one. But it was just that he was constantly giving to her She wanted to give him as much love and care as he gave her. But how? She wouldn’t be able to do much or anything for the next week or so except simply lay there.

Fitz smiled encouragingly down at her giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Then he sat up from the chair to brush his lips across her cheek. “I’m gonna go update the others but I’ll be back.”

He held onto her hand as long as he could as he walked away. But once her hand was released Jemma let her it fall limply to the hospital bed. Oh how she loved him, and oh how she wanted to show him, just how much she loved him. As she lay there thinking about her husband and all he had done for her she began to feel her eyes droop. _I guess some rest wouldn’t hurt._ She thought allowing her burning eyes to close and her body to relax.

But sadly her slumber was not safe. Once again Jemma found herself in that dark room. Except it was not her sitting in the chair. Instead, she found Fitz bound the chair; his limp body was covered in blood. Crimson blood dripped from his mouth, which hung ajar. “Fitz,” she screamed. She ran to him. She had to wake him. “Stay with me Fitz!” She cupped his pale face between her hands. His eye began to open and she smiled down at him.

His lips opened as his blue eyes feel on her. “Why didn’t you save me?” He croaked tears beginning to stream down his bloody face.

“Fitz I’m so sorry! I didn-“

But he cut her off. “Why do you never help me Jemma? You just let me die.”

Jemma stumbled backward quivering from head to toe. She satrred down at her blood stained hands. “Fitz, I’m so sorry! I promise I tried! I love you so much Fitz. Oh god!”

“ _Jemma!_ ”

She awake at the sound of he husband’s loud voice. Jemma grunted as she jumped causing sharp pain to course through her body. She opened her eyes and found her real husband starring down at her. Deep concern was etched all over his handsome face.

“You were having a nightmare,” he whispered gently lifting his hand to use his finger to move dark hair from her bruised face.

Jemma couldn’t hold back the emotions that flooded her mind as she looked up at Fitz. The tears flowed freely like they had back in the darkly lit room. “Oh Fitz,” she whimpered.

“Jemma it’s alright! I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“But Fitz I want to be there for you,” Jemma whimpered.

“What are you talking about?” Fitz asked pulling the chair he sat in closer to her and leaned down so that their faces were only about a foot apart. “Jemma talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Fitz,” she choked. “You’re always saving me. It makes me feel helpless. I’m so pitiful. I want to save you just as much as you save me. I want to show you hoe much I love you!”

Fitz began to chuckle quietly almost to himself.

Jemma glared as best as she could at him. “I’m being serious Fitz.”

“I know you are my love. But Jemma don’t you understand? You do save me. You _have_ saved me!”

“What?”

“Don’t you remember how broken I was the times I lost you? Jemma it’s like I said. I couldn’t stand to live in a world that doesn’t have you in it! Just by existing you save me everyday. By being my wife and best friend you have rescued me. Jemma i am helpless without my other half.” Fitz beamed down at her with so much love in his eyes that Jemma was sure she could see actual hearts in his eyes. “Jemma, will you just accept that I am hopelessly in love with you, and there’s nothing you can do that will change that?”

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh. “Well I guess I’m gonna have to… Now husband come down and here and kiss me.”


End file.
